Shops and Businesses of Paragon City
Overview Notes Zones to Check: (strike when done) * Atlas Park * Brickstown * Founder's Falls * Galaxy City * Independence Port * Kings Row * Overbrook "Faultline" * Peregrine Island * Salamanca "Croatoa" * Skyway City * Steel Canyon * Talos Island * Dark Astoria * Perez Park * Striga * pvp zones? Pics needed of stores/signs.. some things are hard to tell if they're signs or ads. Hotel Geneva, RH... these are probably not stores but.. Food Stores Mega Mart Genetically Altered Super Foods. Super Price! Mega Service! Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x3) Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, The Promenade Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Mighty Mart All Natural, Non-genetic, Health Food Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, The Promenade (x4) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area (x3) Yin's Market please see Yin's Market Locations Faultline, Aftershock Novelty and Entertainment Super Lanes 10 Lanes 2 Arcades 1 Bar Unlimited Fun! Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, The Promenade (x2) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area The Wizards Well Comics, Games, Books Imagine Yourself a New Life Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Dining Infront Steakhouse World Famous Smokin' Cowboy Food & Fun Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, The Promenade Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Faultline, New Overbrook City of Gyros Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, The Promenade Major Flanders Fried Chicken Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, The Promenade Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Up-N-Away Burger Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, The Promenade (x2) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area El Super Mexicano Comida - Cerveza - Discoteca Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, The Promenade (x2) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area (x2) Faultline, New Overbrook The Hungry Dragon Locations Atlas Park, The Promenade Faultline, New Overbrook The Dirty Duck, Bar & Grill Locations Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Faultline, New Overbrook The Rusty Rivet Faultline's most famous pub. (its only one) Locations Faultline, New Overbrook Bianco's Italian Cuisine Eat here, or else... Locations Faultline, New Overbrook Drenched Donuts Locations Faultline, New Overbrook Services Mapolis 555-MAPS Locations Faultline, New Overbrook To Be Sorted Diane Diamonds (check name) Locations Faultline, New Overbrook Downtown Music New & Used Instruments Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Faultline, New Overbrook PriceCo Super Power Bargains EVERYDAY!!! Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way The Garage Sales Parts Service Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area badguys Off the truck prices. No Questions asked. Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way (x2) M.C. Louis Investments "Planning your financial freedom" Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, The Promenade Hair Cutz Mullets - Afros - Buzz - Fades Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, The Promenade Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Royals Books & Music Set your mind free. Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, The Promenade "Chillin' Villains" Bail Bonds Heroes put em in... ...we get em out. Locations Atlas Park, Hyperion Way Atlas Park, The Promenade Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Junk Depot Locations Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, The Promenade (x2) Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Hotel Geneva Locations Atlas Park, Downside Atlas Park, The Promenade PTA (office) We get you where your going Locations Atlas Park, The Promenade Bar Locations Atlas Park, The Promenade Family Jewels (Note: Pawn Shop) Locations Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Faultline, New Overbrook First National Bank of Paragon City Locations Atlas Park, Prometheus Park Area Faultline, New Overbrook Exchange Bank of Paragon City Locations Faultline, New Overbrook See Also * Shops and Businesses of the Rogue Isles Category:Game Background